This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to determine if treatment to improve breathing during sleep improves the quality of sleep and reduces daytime symptoms of sleepiness/fatigue as well as measures of metabolism in people with upper airway resistance syndrome, a sleep-related breathing disorder.